Kill The Demon Today, Face the Devil Tomorrow
Kill The Demon Today, Face the Devil Tomorrow is the season premiere of Season 7. Summary Part One: Oracle has seemingly been killed by Michael. Though the archangel spares the Team of death, he warns them not to interfere in his business. Assuming his new role as the new God, Michael sets out to right some of the wrongs in the world. An infuriated and broken Rayne decides they should bind Death and order him to stop Michael, but the oldest archangel is one step ahead of them, leaving the Team to face a very angry Death. Meanwhile, Sidney struggles to deal with the illusions in her head. Part Two: Oracle has revealed his miraculous survival and the final battle between him and Michael begins. Plot Pending. Characters Main *Rayne Van Helsing *Mia Salvatore *Oracle *Sidney Devereaux *Lilly Yen *Nigel Rodgers Recurring *Michael *Satan *Ariel *Annael *Gabriel *Death Featured Supernatural Creatures *Angels **Seraphim **Archangels **Malakhim *Monsters **Dhampir **Kitsune *Primordial Beings *Slayers Quotes Death and Michael *Death: "Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? God? You look awfully more like an archangel on steroids to me. Your bodies burning out. You're going to burn out." *Michael: "No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself." *Death: "You think you can because you're under the weight of the tablets and the throne, yes? But that is not the worse problem. There are monstrous things much older than souls in existence and now that there is no one to prevent their return." *Michael: "Irrelevant. I will stop them if they do return. I will destroy them." *Death: "Says you." *Rayne: "W-wait, uhh, what monstrous older things." *Death: "Long after God formed angels but long before He created man, He made the first beasts — the Turok-Hans." *Rayne: "Turok-Hans?" *Death: "I personally found them entertaining, but He was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish. Eventually, the Angels and the Turok-Hans were locked in conflict. It went as that for many years, the two races engaging in war and destroying most of the world in the process. But the angels, Michael here included, turned the tide for all creation. The Turok-Hans were hunted to the brink of extinction. And God had Oracle, personally, find the last remaining few. And, together, both God and Oracle locked the last Turok-Hans away. Why do you think He created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out of this world. With Oracle gone, the door to Purgatory now has no guardian. It is, therefore, vulnerable to anyone possessing the power to open it. And that is all thanks to Michael. With only the door left to contain them, Michael now has destroyed the one invisible but powerful force between the Old Ones and your home." *Michael: "Enough!" *Death: "Illegitimate, bastard of a son you are, Michael." *Michael: "Why? Because I dared left a, nevertheless, impenetrable door vulnerable that both my father and brother shut and locked themselves. Where is my Father? I have done a service taking both His and Oracle's place." *Death: "Service? Settling petty vendettas." *Michael: "Wrong! I'm cleaning up one mess after another, selflessly." *Death: "Quite the humanitarian." *Michael: "And how would you know, Horseman? Why are you really? A flyswatter?" *Death: "Destined to swat you, I think." *Michael: "Unless I take you first." *Death: "Really brought his own press, this one. Please, Michael. I know your father and you, sir, are not him. You are no god. And worse than that…you are not even partially the angel Oracle was." *Michael: "I am 10 times the angel he ever was!" *Death: "And yet, even if that were true, you are not him any more than you are your father. You are naught but a selfish little boy...crying out for Daddy. And if you are willing to bring a cosmic imbalance upon Creation via murdering your brother...then you, my nephew, are no different than Lucifer." *Michael: "How dare you compare me to him! He sought to wipe out Creation. I only aim to make my Father proud by preserving it." *Death: "By killing His first-born? Your own brother? That qualifies as preserving creation?" *Michael: "Oracle's fate was his own doing. I gave him a chance, but he was too stubborn to listen. He started this whole thing when he defied me, betrayed me. It was his war, his choice to defy me and his alone, not mine. I'm not to blame." *Death: "And yet, it was your choice to end his existence. You have brought forth an imbalance to all Creation, Michael." *Michael: "Like Father, I had no choice. Oracle gave me no choice. I did what I had to do." *Death: "No, Michael. You did have a choice. You just chose wrong. Therefore, you didn't do what you had to do. You only did what you chose to do. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You're a sorry excuse for a celestial being, let alone, a son. Rinse and repeat, your father is, without doubt, immensely disappointed in you." *Michael: "You're wrong. I am doing only what His will says to do." *Death: "You keep telling yourself that because you think you've always been the good son, yes? *Michael: "Yes. I am a good son. And I can fight even you now, Death, if you don't show me allegiance." *Death: "I answer to no-one, Michael. You believe yourself to be god when in truth, you are nowhere in our league. Besides...your being "the New God" will not last." *Michael: "What are you talking about?" *Death: "Oracle is alive." *Michael: "What?!" *Rayne: "What do you mean he's alive?" *Mia: "He died right in front of us." *Sidney: "Michael killed him right in front of us." *Death: "Are you sure? Are any of you truly sure?" *Michael: "No. He's dead. I killed him." *Death: (chuckle) "You have known him since the beginning, and you still don't know anything about him, do you? He pawned you, Michael. He fooled you, he played you. The only thing you killed...was a very convincing illusion." *Michael: "No. No. No, you're lying!" *Death: "Am I? Because...even you have always underestimated him and that has always been your greatest failure. But I know him better than you do. He has always been and will always be unpredictable. Have you forgotten in your disbelief that I am the very representation of death, Michael? Every death that happens is instantly sensed by me. His did not happen. He is alive and well." *Michael: "If that is true...if he is alive and he's smart...then he'll stay out of my way and go back into hiding like the coward he is. If not, then I will destroy him. This time, for good" *Death: "You can do your worst. It won't work. Even with all of your power, you are not strong enough nor smart enough to kill him. Oracle will not go into hiding. He will come for you. And you will do nothing because there is nothing you can do that he cannot overcome." *Michael: "Let him come, then. As I have said before, I have an entire army at my command. And he is but one being." *Death: "And yet, he would not have so many angels still loyal to him if that were true. You have existed since the beginning, and it's taken you eons for you to realize that your brother is smarter than you." Oracle battles Michael * Oracle: "MICHAEL!!!!" * Michael: "So, you are alive." * Oracle: "This has gone on long enough, Michael." * Michael: "Give me your worst!" Michael's defeat * Michael: "You missed!" * Oracle: "No...I did not." * Michael: "Good hit. Do it. Finish it. Do it! Kill me!" * Oracle: "No. There's been enough killing." * Michael: "I would not have shown you such mercy." * Oracle: "I know. That's why you failed Him." Category:Episodes